fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa / Transcript
This is a transcript for Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa. Transcript The invitation A peaceful morning, the scene starts with showing the shining sun. As much as you were able to see, no clouds were there and the sky had a beautiful light blue color. Suddenly, out of the middle of the sun some colorful sparkles appeared and started flying down to the town. Down to Feather-Castletown, the usual main location of the Sky Pretty Cure’s adventures. The sparkles started their flight from the Nijiiro Kaigan. And coursed through the whole town, while having the camera as well as the viewers following them. They passed many places that appeared in the main season, including the path of music, the MIKAN~PAN, which is owned by Amber’s aunt, the Arc-en-ciel Tower and the Feather Castle. The sparkles ended their flight at the Shirosora’s mansion. They transformed themselves into a normal-sized letter and flew through that one open window. Coincidentally it was one of the windows in Diamond’s room. It was pretty warm at these days so that would explain why the window was opened. The letter landed on Diamond’s desk, where all of her art supplies were lying. Then the scene showed the letter more closely and showed a slightly light blue cloud with the rainbow colors around it. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, White and Purple. However, at first no one noticed the letter. The girls didn’t see the letter since they were all busy with different things. “Free time!” Ruby said while laying down on Diamond’s bed. “Ah, Diamond, your bed is so fluffy!” She said. “Wow, Ruby-chan. This really doesn’t sound anything like you.” Topaz laughed and sat down right next to her. “It’s just a bed, nothing more. A normal bed.” “But it’s so fluffy! It feels like a cloud.” Ruby said. “Hey, why is she acting like that?” Topaz turned around asking Robin, who also was in the room, even though she is not a Pretty Cure. “Ruby is ‘exhausted’ because she worked ‘too much’ yesterday… and this morning.” Robin answered. “We had to help a bit before we got here.” She explained. “That would explain why you were a bit late, huh?” Emerald said guessing. “It’s no problem, Ruby is usually late.” Emerald then added. “We are used to that by now.” Topaz nodded. “A normal day with Ruby. Except her to be late.” She said. “That’s not true!” Ruby grabbed a pillow and threw it at Topaz. A bit surprised by the pillow that just hit her face, Topaz put it up again since it fell down to the ground. “Oh, look at that; it’s heart shaped!” Topaz said looking at the pillow. It wasn’t just heart-shaped but also showed more hearts on it. The pillow itself is sky blue while the hearts on it are either white or dark blue. “How cute.” She and started said hugging it. “I know right?” Diamond said smiling. She was sitting a bit behind Topaz on a little sofa. She tilted her head. “It was a present.” She said. Topaz turned around smiling, but not nice and cute but gleeful. “I wonder from who.” She said laughing. “An obvious guessing.” Sapphire said, not very impressed by the pillow. The others just nodded. “And then, I’m surprised, you didn’t add anything yet, Prince.” Sapphire said, slightly looking at Low, who was sitting right next to Diamond the whole time. He seemed to not care about whatever the girls were talking about. However, everyone knew that he usually starts blushing fast, when you talk about this. “I don’t need to join your girly talk.” He just said. “Now... Don’t be like that.” Diamond said. “Hey, Diamond, what does this letter mean?” Amber asked, holding the letter that was flying to the girls earlier. “Letter?” Diamond wondered. “I don’t know anything about a letter.” She said and walked to Amber to look closer at it. The others followed her. Topaz and Emerald dragged Ruby with them, who actually wanted to keep laying. “What an interesting letter.” Robin said. “No address, neither Diamond’s nor the sender’s.” Amber said. “I wonder what this letter could mean.” She looked at the others. “Why don’t you open it and we see it then?” Low said, the only one who did not dare to stand up for the letter. “Um, sure… Open the letter. What an obvious guess.” Amber said. She opened it and as she opened it little flashlight-like items fell to the ground. The girls looked at it very surprised. “What are those?” Topaz picked some up. “Those are Miracle Lights ~shiroi.” White said. Now even Low dared to stand up “May I?” He asked Topaz and she gave him one of the lights. “Miracle Lights?” Ruby wondered. “What do they do?” “They are little lights of hope. That’s why they are called miracle lights. The light of miracles.” Low said. “They help you when you are in danger.” Then he managed it to turn it on. “Like this.” Then he gave the light back to Topaz. “It’s sparkly.” Topaz said, while looking at it. “That’s right ~shiroi. Um… not the sparkly part, but the light of miracles part ~shiroi.” White said quite surprised. “How did you know that Low ~aoi?” Blue then wondered. “I just knew.” Low said and turned away, trying to get back to the sofa, but Diamond stopped him. “Oh look!” Sapphire said. “There is also an actual letter inside!” She grabbed it and started reading: “To our powerful saviors! This is an invitation from Skyriver to you. To show you how thankful we all are, we would like to offer you a nice holiday at one of the most beautiful place known at Skyriver. If you wonder how you get Skyriver, all you need to do is to call the rainbow colored bridge by using the Miracle Lights we sent you. …” At the moment were Sapphire were reading about how they should use the Miracle Lights, Topaz looked at the one Low turned on. She looked at it like “This little thing is sure able to do that?” “…We are waiting for you. Best wishes, Beryl and Turquoise.” The rainbow colored bridge Sapphire ended the letter and didn’t know what she should say know. “Wow, whoever they are, they made the Hime speechless. Impressive!” Low said spiteful. Sapphire did continue to say nothing, just glared at him with an annoyed expression. “Guys, stay serious.” Ruby said. “Says the right person…” Robin said smiling. Ruby looked at her younger twin and said: “Really now?” Then she shook her head. “Anyways, should we go or not?” She asked the others. But before the others could say anything Robin said: “If you decide to go, I will come too!” She said joyful. “But the invitation is for the saviors of the world… worlds.” Ruby said. “You can’t keep your secret safely, so I helped you. I’m coming with you.” Robin said. “Agreed, now don’t fight.” Topaz said. “Convincing Robin from staying here is at least as hard as separating Diamond and Low.” She added. Diamond looked a bit surprised at Topaz while Ruby nodded. “Agreed.” Ruby said. “What do you mean with that?” Diamond asked surprised. “Nothing.” Topaz said. “So we are going, right?” Everyone nodded. “And what are we telling our families?” Emerald wondered. “We are staying at Diamond’s for a while!” Sapphire said. “Eh? But why… and what do I tell my grandmother?” Diamond asked. “That you stay at one of our houses for a while.” Sapphire answered. “I-I don’t know. Do you think it will work?” Diamond wondered. “No, it won’t and your family will follow you to Skyriver.” Low answered. “Come on, what bad can happen, if you lie one time?” “That I lied maybe?” Diamond answered. “Dia-chan.” Low said, with a convincing voice. She looked at him for a while. “Alright.” She said tilting her head. “Alright!” Ruby said then do that!” She grabbed Robin’s shoulder. “Come on Robin, we have to go to a holiday!” She said and dragged her younger twin with her. “Hey Ruby!” She said, trying to free herself from her sister. “So the, we should go now too. See you later!” The others also left. Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Transcripts Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Unfinished transcripts